The Light of Hope
by Kiliani
Summary: A Demon Hunter lost his way and an Archangel is looking for something. Will they find it in each other?


**The Light of Hope**

**Well this is the first of three one-shots as promised. This one takes place after Reaper of Souls as the ending sets up a lot of potential story settings. Yes this uses the same PC from Her Servant as well.**

**The Halo one-shot should be out sometime next week and chapter 20 of New Beginning will also be out by next Friday so look forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Blizzard.**

-Angiris Council Chamber-

"It seems different now that things have quieted down." Tyrael spoke with calmness. Malthael was defeated and Sanctuary was at peace once again. "We do need a replacement for Justice now, however."

"We can discuss that later Tyrael. What are we going to do about the Nephalem." Imperius said with malice. "There is no guarantee that they won't they won't be tempted eventually."

Tyrael was already developing a headache, as the mortals call it. "Imperius, we are just as susceptible as they are, or did you forget about Malthael."

"He was only swayed because of what you did Tyrael! If you hadn't destroyed the Worldstone, then Malthael wouldn't have gone mad!" Imperius started to raise his voice.

"If I didn't destroy it, then Hell would've used it as a gateway to Sanctuary! Once Humanity fell they would've brought their full might to the High Heavens! I did it to stop that and I would do it again!" Tyrael fired back.

Itherael sighed as the heated argument once again came out. Itherael knew that Imperius was correct about the Nephalem being swayed, but he also feared for the Nephalem should they fall. He never got the chance to examine them like he wanted when they were in the High Heavens and he wanted to know just why they weren't written in his threads.

Auriel heard Itherael sigh and knew that this was going nowhere. As the voice of reason she had to calm them down again. "Can you both stop fighting? This will end up nowhere just as all the other arguments have. Instead of focusing on the Nephalem, why don't we focus our efforts to ensuring that the High Heavens cannot be breached again?" She spoke in her soothing voice. "The last invasion by Diablo and Malthael has shown us that we are not as well protected as we believed. We need new plans if we want to stop that from happening again."

"I agree with Auriel on that idea." Itherael said. "We cannot leave things as they are and expect it to work again."

Imperius sighed as he was once again outvoted. He was careless and overconfident when he faced Diablo and that almost cost them all. He went so far as to place blame on Tyrael and the Human race. As much as he loathed admitting it, humans were able to hold out against Hell while the Archangels were falling left and right. "Very well, we will continue this later." Imperius said as he disappeared.

Tyrael sighed warily as he created a portal to the Horadrim sanctuary. _'Imperius will never admit that humans did what we could not.' _

"Tyrael, do not mistake Imperius's anger. He isn't angry at Humanity, he is angry at himself. Deep down he doesn't hate Humanity but he is trying to keep the High Heavens safe as is his task." Auriel said as he paused for a moment.

"I understand Auriel, but if he would just admit it then maybe we all could move forward. I have seen some Archangels in Sanctuary attempting to understand humans. It is nice to see some cooperation but unless they shed their wings as I have, then they will never fully understand." Tyrael said as he departed back to Sanctuary.

"Tyrael may be correct but Imperius would never admit it. His own pride would never allow it. Still there comes a time for everything and just maybe Imperius might welcome human aid eventually." Itherael said before he also departed to his library.

"I pray that day comes soon." She spoke to the air before she too departed.

-Scene Break-

Talon was sitting on the porch of his childhood home and staring out at the fields. He felt lost these last couple months and even though his oath as a Demon Hunter gave him purpose, he hasn't felt the joy of hunting anymore. "What was there left to do once you conquer death?" he said to himself.

After Malthael's defeat, the party scattered. Mirel the Barbarian went back to her tribe, Shaka the Witchdoctor went back to Umbaru, Shira the Wizard went back to her tower as she had numerous experiments she neglected and Markus the Monk went back to the monastery of Ivgorod to teach what he learned from his time travelling.

Talon merely went back to his childhood home and spent the last few months fixing it up and making it livable again. He didn't know what else to do at the time. He stood up abruptly and walk to the edge of the porch. As he looked out he spoke seemingly to the air. "You are visiting again aren't you?"

"It seems you are still sharp as ever, Nephalem." A voice spoke from behind him.

Talon chuckled. "No, it's just a given that would again, considering you have for the last month."

"Out of all the Nephalem, you seem to have your way. That is really the purpose of my visits." Auriel said as she removed her cloak and let her wings flow outward.

"Are you a mind reader now?" He joked while turning around to face her.

"No, I am merely a concerned friend who wants to help those in need." She explained before sitting down in a wooden chair.

"My answer hasn't changed Auriel." Talon spoke as he too sat down.

"I know but it would give you a purpose again. Something to fill the hole in your heart." She replied smoothly.

"I won't become Justice; I couldn't stand to be around Imperius." He said again. Every day in the last month she had visited. Sometimes it was for a quick chat and others were for long discussions about humans and their ways. This wasn't one of those days though; a week ago she had visited and offered him the chance to become the Aspect of Justice. He declined it almost instantly.

"I understand, however that isn't your only reason is it?" She asked as he sighed.

"I don't think that being human and the Aspect of Justice would work out." He replied heavily.

"Tyrael does it on a daily basis."

"Tyrael use to be one of you. That's why he can and does. He must have the patience of a saint to deal with Imperius as he is." He joked to her.

"The words Tyrael and patience have never been used in a sentence." She said as he gave her a weird look. "Tyrael, even as an Archangel, was impatient. He acted on every impulse he had and complained whenever we dragged our feet. It was Tyrael being the Apsect of Justice that gave him that right, though looking back now I guess we should've heeded his words."

'_Understatement of the century right there.' _He thought wryly.

"You have stood up to Imperius before Nephalem, what has changed between then and now?" She asked with curiosity.

"At the time he was a hindrance to what was needed and we were running on adrenaline. Imperius could've easily killed us but we still would've fought him if we needed too. Now that everything is quiet, there is no reason to poke the bear so to speak." He told her.

Auriel didn't know what else to say. Part of her was glad he declined as that would lead to a very heated confrontation about them putting all the odds against Imperius. Another part of her had wished that he accepted for different reasons. She wanted to help him find a purpose again and the only way she knew would work was him to become the Aspect of Justice and out of all the Nephalem that had saved her, he had stuck out amongst them. He was reserved yet knew how to speak when needed, helpful to those in need and deadly to any evil that stood in his way. Intelligent and wise as a Monk yet can be just as skilled as a Barbarian when it came to combat. If he accepted then she could help guide him down the right path.

"It wouldn't be good for you alone to decide the next Aspect of Justice, Auriel. It could land you in more trouble than you need." He cautioned her wisely. "If Imperius found out…." He left that statement hanging.

"Imperius wouldn't do anything. He knows we need another and he would begrudgingly accept what I am doing. He would expect another Archangel but if we wish to help humans then we need a true human. Tyrael is a mortal but he wasn't born like a human. It would give us a greater understanding of human trials and it would help change the last holdouts of hate some Angels still have." She explained to him confidently.

Talon was silent for a long while. What could he say to decline what she said? It would show that humans are capable of greater thinking and it would go a long way to showing that humans could stand on the side of light as opposed to the side of evil, but putting the entire weight of humanity on his shoulders just seemed too much.

Auriel could understand his silence. He was giving it more thought and that was all she wanted to do. "All I ask is for you to really think about it, Nephalem. Nothing needs to be decided now." She said as she stood up. "Remember Nephalem, whatever you decide is your choice alone." She the left in a glitter of light leaving him alone as the sun was beginning to set.

-Scene Break-

If one could see Auriel's face then they would see a big smile. She knew she had Talon right on the edge, now all she had to do was bring him to the other side. As she sat in her private garden she couldn't help but wonder what would come of this. If it went well then not only will they have the next Aspect of Justice, she might have her own Inarius as well.

"Auriel, we need to talk." Tyrael said from behind her. "What are you trying to pull with the Nephalem."

To her credit, Auriel didn't even flinch. "What do you mean Tyrael?"

"You have been visiting the Demon Hunter every day. What are you trying to do?" He asked again.

"The Nephalem has lost his way and I am trying to help him rediscover it. Nothing more and nothing less." She spoke clearly.

"You say one thing yet I know that it isn't correct." Tyrael said plainly. There was something else going on with her and he wanted to know what.

Auriel gave a sigh. Nothing ever got by Tyrael. "I wish to understand just what makes humans so unique Tyrael. The can pull hope from out of nowhere and turn an entire battle around from that. They are weak when compared to Demons and Angels yet they could hold out against numerical superior forces when we would be hard pressed to stem a tide. What makes them so unique?"

Tyrael went silent for a moment before speaking. "It's their humanity that enables that. Demons and Angels only believe one way whereas humans can mold the land to suit their needs. They can readily adapt to any change and overcome challenges that would cripple us. They can think outside the box as mortals say and that is what makes them unique." He explained as she inclined her head.

"I see." She stated. "Do you know the concept of love Tyrael?" She asked hesitantly. She had to approach this easily or else he might guess why she was asking.

Tyrael raised an eyebrow. "I have never experienced it if that is what you asking but I have noticed during my time as a mortal that love can cause one to act a different way."

"How so?" She questioned. She saw a frown appear on his face and she knew he either had guessed why she was asking or he was still trying to figure it out.

"When I saw a demon bearing down on a family in New Tristram the male had a reaction that caused him to fight it regardless of if he was afraid and another in Caldeum where a mother shielded her child from a demon before it killed her. It can give someone great hope and purpose or it could be their undoing but it all depends on how they react to it." He explained to her. Why was she so interested in this?

"I think I understand. Thank you Tyrael." She said as she turned her back to him and sat in thought. _'It can give someone hope and purpose. Maybe I could use this.' _

Tyrael was confused by Auriel's behavior but didn't comment on it. He took her turning away as dismissal but couldn't help but feel things were going to be shaking up in a matter of days.

-Scene Break-

"It's been a few days since you been back." Talon said to Auriel. She had appeared on his porch again but this time she seemed a little hesitant.

"I have been busy, the Council couldn't keep itself together anymore without me."

"Not surprising I guess, with Imperius having that spear in his ass and whatnot." Talon joked though Auriel didn't get it.

Auriel just shook off the sentence and continued. "Have you been busy again?"

Talon merely sighed. "No, just sitting here and thinking. I've been thinking on what to do now but don't have an answer."

She let out a deep sigh. There was a good chance that he would be rebuffed by what she was about to say but it just might help give him something to ponder besides what she offered. She hoped this went well. "Nephalem, if I offered you the chance to stand by me in the High Heavens would you accept it?"

Talon was completely confused by this. "What do you mean stand by you?"

"I'm sure you have heard the stories of Inarius and Lillith correct?" She questioned as she steeled herself.

"Just some writings that were left in the Pandemonium Fortress somehow. Why do you ask?" He didn't like where this was going.

"I wish to know what it was like for them. I want to experience what Inarius felt when he fell for Lillith." She said as she placed her hand on his. "I want to help you find some purpose again in your life."

Talon was surprised by her words and action. "I don't know what to say Auriel. Are you sure this is wise?"

"No one would dare to question my decision, Nephalem. It would be seen as the Nephalem standing with the Heavens against Hell and give hope for future cooperation between Humans and Angels." She said with complete confidence. "If you're worried about Imperius, don't be. I won't allow him to harm you Nephalem."

Talon didn't look convinced. "I'm still not sure Auriel." He said before he felt her place a gauntlet on his face.

"Nephalem, you don't need to be afraid. As I said, I won't let anyone harm you." She said in a soothing voice that would make most men melt instantly. "You have lost a lot in your life Nephalem, now I want to help you get something back. I'm only asking for a chance."

Talon let out a soft sigh. One didn't say no to an Archangel, especially if that Archangel was the Aspect of Fate. If she wanted a chance then who was he to deny her at least one opportunity. "I hope you know what you're doing Auriel."

Auriel had him. "I know I do Nephalem. I know I do."

-Library of Fate-

Itherael looked at his threads again. The Nephalem had never appeared in it yet one of them had now appeared and even more confusing was that he didn't see and ending for his thread. It was as if he appeared to have no end on his life. "All humans die at some point, but what makes this one so different?" He said to himself. Then he understood as he saw another thread intertwine with Nephalem's and what he found shocked him completely. "What have you done Auriel?"

-Garden of Hope-

"I've been here before, remember?" Talon said as he walked beside her through the Garden.

"I know but I am taking you to my own private place. None but the Council knows where it is." She said as Angels turned to look at them. She saw they were confused why he was here but didn't question why.

"I see you all have done your best to recover." He said as he examined a statue that was still cracked. "Have any Angels came back from the Arch?"

"They are being recovered, but it is a slow process. Some won't be back for a long time." She said as she guided him to a portal she had opened and they disappeared. When they emerged from it Talon saw that they were high above the Garden. "This is my own private area."

Talon looked around and saw a couple trees and numerous flowers in a small clearing. The trees were like the ones he saw down below but the flowers looked like the ones on Sanctuary. "How did you get them to grow up here?"

"Tender care and patience Nephalem. I understand why some mortals prefer to do this. It is relaxing and pleasing to see something grow from a small seed to a full flower under your care." She said as she took a seat on a small bench that was near them. "Coming up here always helps me think."

"It is a nice spot I will admit that." Talon replied as he sat down beside her. He felt her place a hand over his again. "Why me and not one of the others?"

"Because you have lost the most out of all of them, from your family when you were just a child to your path that has grown dismal. They have places and people to go back to while you lost everything. I want to help you get your light back and look forward to your future, humanities future and our future." She explained as she moved closer to him. "Let me help you Nephalem, let me help you find your path again."

Talon sighed before smiling. "One chance then." He said before she removed her hood and kissed him for the first time.

-Few Years Later-

"Now I see why you dread these meetings." Talon said to Tyrael as they both stood outside the Council chambers. Tyrael had requested a short break before resuming the session and Talon was all too happy to agree with him. Imperius was always testing his patience but he wouldn't let it get to him.

"I'm glad you agree my friend. I was concerned by Auriel's motives but she made a great choice in the end." Tyrael said with a small wink to Talon.

"I'm surprised Imperius didn't raise Hell over this. Pardon my language." Talon joked.

"He couldn't as he believed that this was also the best choice. He would never admit it though." Tyrael laughed.

"I always thought he hated us but now I know it's his way of worrying for everyone. He wants to defend his home but he also understands the plight of humans. He is torn between them so he has to pick one." Talon said as he scratched his head. The old human adage "with great power comes great responsibility" came to his mind.

"Two mortals on the Council and Imperius acts like the last few years were somewhat normal. I can't figure him out anymore." Tyrael said as he shook his head. "You have done well in your new role so far Nephalem; I hope you continue to do well so we can finally prove that humanity can do the job of Angels."

Talon inclined his head. "I think I'll do alright Tyrael, you don't need to worry." Tyrael nodded before walking off. Talon did the same as they still had some time before the Council resumed. He opened a portal to Auriel's spot and disappeared into it.

"You're late Nephalem." Auriel said with a small bite in her tone.

"Talking with Tyrael always passes the time." Talon joked with her.

"You would prefer his company to that of your love?" She questioned as he sputtered.

"No…it's just….oh I see." He replied as he saw her giggling. It was a melodic sound that he could listen to all day and never tire of it.

Auriel moved closer and wrapped him in her wings. "We have some time before the Council is set to resume." She said as she moved a gauntlet to his face. "What would you like to do?"

"Whatever the lady decides." He said as she opened a portal to where he was staying. They were probably going to be tired before the Council but it was worth it in Talon's mind.

As he disappeared into the portal he couldn't help but think on what happened to him. He had lost everything as a child and now he had gained a lot more. Auriel truly was the Light of Hope.

**And there we have another one-shot in the books. I do really hope it inspires a lot more Nephalem and Auriel pairings but we'll see. It might not be as great as Her Servant but I have tried to follow the format.**

**So read and review please and I will see you all next week for another one-shot and the next chapter of A New Beginning. Until next time my loyal readers!**


End file.
